Colonial Empire Builder
Colonial Empire Builder ' 'Idea: Empire Builder 5 strives to do more. Somewhat detailed nation sheets will be added, economy and money will be implemented. The game itself will be more oriented to a colonial system. Nations will start on a mainland and after some time will be able to explore new lands, real world or not. Note that there will be a maximum of 15 players in this game. This is subject to change. 'Actions/Buy Outs:' Each nation is given 4 actions a turn., d20's. The only difference here is that players are given the option to "buy out" an action. If you really want something and are having trouble rolling it you can opt to buy out whatever it is you wanted. You basically throw so many resources into achieving it that it becomes near impossible to fail. If you want to buy out and action you ask the GM what the price of doing so would be. Once the price is given you dedicate an action to buying it out and subtract the monies. 'Economy:' Each nation starts with 100 monies and a standard income of +10. Additional income can be had by trading, making cities, discovering resources, doing things such as mining for gold and increasing taxes. Each trade route increases your income by +5, each oversea colony increases income by +15. It is important to note that it is possible to raid trade and colony routes, taking the income for yourself. Monies & You Money is a very important part of the game and must be kept track of accordingly, because of this, all nations are required to post their current amount of monies as well as their income every time they make a roll. This is mainly done on the honor system, please don't mess it up. To prevent cheating I will also keep track of every players monies but this should not be relied on. 'Military: ' Armies : Armies recruited on a 12+. Each army takes 10 gold to maintain if it is on the mainland and 20 to maintain in oversea colonies. You may have 1 for every territory (upgradable as is most anything with the right roll) and no more than you can afford. Armies roll D10's for combat and add a flat bonus to the roll per army depending on their training and equipment. Navies: Navies work in the same way, however, instead of 1 navy per territory you may have as many as you can afford. War: When using military to attack another nation you must specify the city you are attacking. The battle takes place in that territory and the winner claims the city, territory, and bonus to income. Travel time will vary depending on where you're going, generally it will take only a turn or 2 for your armies to get somewhere but it can vary. 'Espionage:' The first implement in an EB game. Espionage is money based, it will also be near impossible to do effectively until later in the game. You tell the GM you want to make a covert action, with his approval he will assign a price to be paid. The outcome will then be posted in the next update. Better research into espionage will make this cost less money, or make actions against you cost more. 'DMPC Colonial Tribes:' Since the game will focus highly on colonization and exploration It feels appropriate to have neutral colonial tribes throughout the lands. These will be controlled by the GM or assigned to players if they wish. They will act as neutral nations that will have swayable allegiances and opinions of the various nations in contact with them. They can be a great friend, a source of income, a thorn in your side, or even the ruin of your nation. Some of these will simply be a small nation with few armies and have little influence were as other may possibly be massive, powerful, primitive, but militaristic nations. Upon discovering a new tribe the GM will roll 4d6 to randomly generate the tribe. 'Tribe Generation' First: Size of Tribe 1 - Tiny 6 - Large Second: Militancy of tribe '' 1 - Peaceful 6 - Militant ''Third: Economy, Recourses exploited or not. '' 1 - Poor 6 - Rich ''Fourth: Armies 1 - 1 6 - 6 'Territory: ' Territories will be governed by named cities. When you wish to expand, state were you want to place a city, and give it a name, this takes an action. Cities on the mainland give 15 extra gold to income just like colonial cities; however, cities on the mainland cost 400 gold to make and colonial cities cost 500. In the event that a battle is lost in a territory it is given over to the victor. Exploration At the start of the game each nation will start on a single continet which will be the only one which is able to be seen. As players make successfull rolls to explore across the oceans new land will be found and the map will be updated. This means that before colonies can be built across the ocean, the land must first be discovered and explored. This also means that nations with better naval upgrades will have an easier time exploring. Finding Continets: Upon discovering a new continent the discoverer reserves the right to name the continent whatever he chooses. This is purley for fluff but gives the world a more interesting feel. Bonuses Aside from the normal bonuses all nations may get through rolls and buy outs, nations may also be given bonuses based on their interaction with the world, by the GM. This is not to say that everyone will get a bonus and this is not to say I will give them out at regular intervals but they can range from things such as: bonuses to income, extra monies, a free city, an army, ect. ect. These will mainly be given on a whim and can range from helpful to meaningless but cool. Bonuses may also be given to the nation the lead in these catigories: Size, Military Strength, Naval Dominance, Financial Power, Technology, and Overall. Category:Rules Category:Colonial Empire Builder